The Christmas Card
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: AU –SasuSaku- She sent Christmas cards to shinobi. He, however, sought her out after receiving a card because she was the only one who seemed to care.
1. Part I

**The Christmas Card**

**Summary****- AU –SasuSaku- She sent Christmas cards to shinobi. He, however, sought her out after receiving a card because she was the only one who seemed to care.**

**Inspired by the movie "The Christmas Card", which is such a cute and awesome movie. And to those who haven't seen it, I suggest you do, and who would have thought, I, a tomboy would like that romance movie? There are a few I enjoy. I want a man like that!**

**This story idea came from the movie but there are significant differences to the movie and my fic, which is created from the depths of my imagination.**

**I've honestly been working on this story for years and instead of making in one big one-shot, I figured I'd just make it a two part fic.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**And enjoy the awesomeness of SasuSaku!**

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

_Part I_

The air was cold.

Konoha was always freezing upon winters approach and in the summer it was sizzling hot. The Land of Fire was known for its scorching weather and even when the temperature dropped during the colder months, snow was a rarity. Colored lights decorated a few houses as it was a few weeks before Christmas.

Walking down the streets of the busy yet homey town of Konoha, a medium sized bag on his back and his footsteps were slow, unhurried, as he continued through the village. This man strode down the road of a home that was long forgotten, it had been years since he had lived here. Here is where he was born and raised for a few years before his parents moved him along with his older brother. He'd been back off and on, but never for long.

He was a shinobi, considered one of the best along with his brother and best friend. Dark onyx eyes that were so painfully beautiful to the women who dared to look in them only to get lost in those pools of never ending black. Raven colored locks of hair, spiking up in the back and his bangs parted to the sides of his angular face. Pale skin that held no form of blemishes and no evidence of ever being present and thin lips with a strong jaw, helped to make him a sight to behold. Towering at 6'2" with a lean fit body to support the fact that he was indeed a career shinobi with a large black cloak shielding him from the elements and underneath he was clothed in a white half open haori and black pants and black ninja sandals on his feet with foot warmers. A katana was strapped at his waist and a kunai holster to his right thigh. He'd been traveling nonstop from Moon country and that was a long journey in itself.

Clutching something tightly in his hand, he remembered why he was here.

"_Sasuke," a deep male voice spoke. The said man looked up before turning his head back down to stare at the card he had in his hand. He sat on the cold floor of his current room leaning against the wall, which only consisted of a bed and chair and a dresser with a single window._

_An older man who looked remarkably similar to the younger, only his hair was long and tied in a ponytail, onyx eyes with lines underneath which reflected wisdom. Clad in black he stood before the quiet man, eyes watching him carefully._

"_You're constantly staring at that card and you've had it for a year." To anyone his voice would sound emotionless, but to the other, he knew it held concern that not many would be able to detect. "Go meet her." He stated._

"_Hn." The youngest of the siblings stood up, busying himself with other things to avoid this topic._

_Tired of this, the oldest gave a sigh, hand to his temples. "Sasuke, you stare at the card every time you're alone, I know she had to have written something that's got you interested or you would have tossed it. Go meet her and thank her for her support. I don't think many shinobi do that when they receive a card, if any get one that is."_

"_I can't leave you by yourself Itachi, get off my back." Sasuke growled, not turning._

"_I can do perfectly fine on my own Sasuke," the man, Itachi, replied calmly. "You need to get out of this war zone for a while. I can handle a few weeks by myself with the others; you haven't had a decent moment's time to yourself. You need rest and a short break will rejuvenate a weary shinobi like yourself." Then a smirk played his features, "And who knows, you might actually get a girlfriend."_

_He smiled watching his younger brothers back tense. "Ha ha," came his sarcastic response._

"_I'm serious Sasuke, besides," moving so quietly he was unheard he was standing behind his younger brother and snatched the card he always gazed at from his un-expecting hands and glanced at the name of the mystery woman, "this Sakura Haruno sounds intriguing. Konoha, it's been a long time since we've been there. That's an order from the commander."_

_Sasuke resisted the urge to spin on his heels and act like he cared. He shouldn't care as much as he did, but it was nice to feel like someone appreciated what he was doing. "Perhaps you're fascinated by her too if you keep staring at her card." The long haired man dropped it gently on the bed and walked toward the door, but before he exited he glanced at his dear brother and said, "Take a few weeks off Sasuke. You need it."_

He couldn't believe he had _actually _listened to his brother. If only he hadn't stared at that card he had gotten and acted like he wasn't _that_ interested, he would still be in Moon and fighting alongside his brother—the last family he had left.

There was a distant thought that this Sakura Haruno could be an older woman… Sighing into the frigid air the spiky haired man realized it was too late to turn back, hand tightening around the paper that held the address his every attentive orbs searched for.

He found it.

It was a simple apartment. Lifting up a hand to knock he heard voices within.

A woman opened the door, short light blonde hair and brown eyes, she had a fair build, but she appeared older than him, he had just turned twenty in July. She wore a dark blue sweatshirt and a long tan skirt. "Hello." She said, looking him up and down.

"I'm looking for Sakura Haruno." He replied, his voice thick and rich, hypnotizing.

"You are not her ex-boyfriend are you?" she asked, kind of cautious, for a reason he didn't know.

Shaking his head he hesitantly extended his hand and flashed her a card, not wanting to speak.

The woman—after seeing the name scribbled down—moved aside quickly, "Please, come in."

"I don't mean to intrude…" he said lowly as the door closed behind him, he wasn't used to such hospitality. His body was warmed nearly instantly upon setting foot indoors. For a few weeks he had either slept outside or found a cheap room to lodge in and continue on after a couple of hours of rest.

The woman pulled off his bag and was tugging at his cloak to hang it, "Nonsense. What is your name, dear? I am Mebuki Haruno." She waited for him to place his katana beside the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered.

The woman smiled up at his shy and uncertain features, _'It's been a few years since I've heard that name, and he looks just like his parents and he is quite handsome too.' _

"Please, have a seat Sasuke," she gestured to the couch where there was another man sitting. "I'm afraid Sakura isn't here right now but she will be soon, she had a few errands to run. I'll have the guest room made up."

"No, ma'am that's kind and all but I can stay at a hotel," he quickly responded, but the woman insisted.

"Nonsense, Sasuke, you shouldn't have to spend money to stay at a lonely hotel. There is plenty of room here." Mebuki chirped. "And you can call me Mebuki." She placed her hands on the man's shoulders and maneuvered him toward the couch, making the young man feel awkward in this house of kind strangers. Two blue couches and a reclining chair with a rectangular coffee table in between them, side tables which held lamps. A decent sized television against the cream colored walls on an entertainment center with a rack of DVD's and a few cupboards which probably contained more discs. Light blue curtains draped over the windows.

Once he was pushed onto the comfortable cushions he noticed the other man's eyes were shifted in his direction. He would be tall if he were standing. His star-shaped light purple hair was graying and clothed in jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt and socks. Face with no wrinkles and his deep dark eyes seemingly impassive. "Honey, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Mebuki informed her husband as she sat next to him. "This is Kizashi, my husband."

"It's been a while since I've seen a shinobi in these parts," the man said, his voice reflecting wisdom, observing.

"Kizashi used to be one, but that was a long time ago," the woman stated.

"Not that long dear."

Uchiha weren't normally nervous, he hid it well, but inside he wasn't used to other people's presence—unless they were an enemy or an ally. He just wanted to meet this 'Sakura' who sent him the card, thank her and leave. A shiver ran down his spine.

Mrs. Haruno noticed this and in her concern she jumped to the younger male in the room and her unexpected movement caused Sasuke to react by appearing a safe distance away at another wall with ninja speed, hand poised to the kunai holster on his right thigh. His expression was emotionless and cautious – the way a ninja is trained to be at all times – but the elders could see a worn man from the war that was being fought.

The hostess spoke, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I saw you shiver, you should take a shower to warm yourself up and I'll make some hot tea for you. Sakura should be back by then." She missed her husbands' curious eyes glance at her before they returned to the man.

Sasuke looked away from their prying orbs, ashamed of his action of insecurity. "I should just come back, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." His tone was emotionless.

About to approach the exit Kizashi stopped him, "It's not every day we have the honor of serving a man who protects us. You've probably been traveling non-stop, even in this cold weather. Your body is tired and everything here will be provided at no extra cost. Shinobi shouldn't have to spend money for a place to stay and food to eat. Here you are our guest." The Uchiha could tell the man was serious, but it wasn't dangerous or demanding, it was a grateful kind of serious.

"…And we won't take no as an answer." With that said, the man smiled.

Unable to speak, he nodded; there was no point in arguing with this couple. Mebuki smiled and grabbed Sasuke's bag and lead him down the hall and showed him the bathroom. She even made sure there were clean towels for him and everything. Before she closed the door she smiled to the ninja again, "Take your time and if you need anything during your stay, don't hesitate to ask." With that she shut the door, leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts, and to observe the bathroom, which was pretty big and gave you plenty of room to move. It was dark green, the shower curtain, the towels, the small rug that was placed on a white tile floor. Beside the door was the white countertop with a sink and a large mirror above it and Sasuke could see color returning to his skin slowly. He then realized he did look tired. Perhaps it was a good thing Itachi talked him into taking a break – he looked almost dead.

A toilet was next to the counter and the shower was located in the corner of the room and a large bathtub in the other corner. First he was almost unable to decide if he wanted a long bath or a quick shower. Perhaps he'd take a bath when he wasn't in desperate need to warm himself up and he had time to wait for the tub to be filled.

Turning on the shower, he felt the steam that beckoned him to enter and his chilled skin heating up he knew he was going to take his time…

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

The front door opened and in stepped a woman with shoulder length pink hair and jade color orbs and she removed her scarlet jacket and scarf, noticing a black cloak that hung on the coat rack hooks. _'Must be one of fathers' old cloaks.' _Then as she was talking off her shoes she had seen a katana, she sighed, _'Dad must have brought those out to reminisce about his glory days.'_ She smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Oh, Sakura you're home," came Mebuki from the hall.

"I told you I'd be quick. Ino should be right in; I've got to get some warmer clothes on." She walked passed her mother just as she was about to inform her of something important.

'_Oh well.' _The woman thought, ignoring it, besides, it would be fun to see what Sakura thought when Sasuke appears.

Sakura quickly changed her shirt, from short sleeve to a red long sleeve, and put on some comfortable matching sweatpants, "Ahh," she breathed, "so much better than wet clothes." Walking out of her room and down the hallway her bathroom door opened, revealing man she had never seen in her life. They both stopped, staring at each other, onyx and emerald. He stopped drying his hair with the towel that was at his head and a gray short sleeved shirt covered his torso, but his toned muscles could be seen from underneath, and black cargo pants and bare feet.

'_Who is this guy in my apartment?' _Sakura thought, eyeing him up and down, to which the man did the same to her.

"Sakura what's taking you so—" another woman appeared, stopping mid-sentence as she noticed a insanely handsome man standing in front of her best friend. Blonde platinum hair in a high ponytail and bangs over her right eye which were blue, her mouth hung open. Purple sweatshirt hugged her figure and she was a little larger in the chest than Sakura was. White pants and tan slippers.

Needing to stop herself from drooling over his extremely good looks, she turned to her pink haired friend, almost accusingly. "Sakura, there's a man in your bathroom! Are you sure you're over Takashi?"

Finally breaking her glance away from the unknown male, she glared at the other woman, "We're over," in her tone Sasuke could hear detest for whoever this Takashi was, he figured it was an ex.

Before anything else could be said, Mebuki appeared, "Oh Sasuke! I hope you are warm now and you look refreshed, I have hot tea ready for you."

"Thank you," he replied lowly, his eyes drifted back toward the pink haired one, who was the woman he had come to see.

"Girls," the mother started, "this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is Ino Yamanaka," who waved shyly, "and Sakura, my daughter." They stared at each other for a moment and she gave him a kind smile, one that for some reason made his heartbeat increase. "I've offered him the guest room."

"That's fine, mom." Her voice was soft, beautiful.

"I'll take these dirty clothes and have them washed for you," Mrs. Haruno gathered the grimy clothing he had in his other arm and led their guest down the hall, who could feel two pairs of eyes on his back.

Ino asked when the two were out of earshot. "Did your mother just find him on your doorstep? Picking up stray men from the street isn't safe, you know Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah, butt out Pig." And with that she headed to the kitchen, where she found Sasuke and her parents at the kitchen table. Her mother was making light conversation between them.

"Sakura," her father greeted, to which she smiled and embraced him from behind, and kissed his cheek.

"Dad," she released him and walked to the stove where there was a teapot of hot water, she needed something to warm her up from the inside. While she was grabbing a cup, she heard Ino dismiss herself and say a few words to Sasuke who responded quietly.

Once she had tea ready Sakura seated herself at the square table and listened to her mother.

When Sasuke answered softly, the young woman took in the sound of his voice, deep and strong, beautiful for man like him. It seemed hypnotizing to her ears, not many men's voices could lull her in a trance like his. He was very breathtaking too. She'd seen many striking men but of all of them he was by far the most handsome, in her opinion.

"So Sasuke," she spoke when it seemed like he and her mother were going to have a moment of silence, she nearly blushed when his dark eyes shifted over to her, "what brings you here to Konoha? Do you have family here?"

Shaking his head he replied, "The only family I have is my brother; he is in Moon right now."

Taking in this information Sakura asked, "He's a shinobi?" he nodded taking a sip of his drink. "Are you one too?" He nodded again. "So what brings you here?"

Setting his cup down he met her eyes again, "My brother told me to rest because I haven't taken time to myself in years, so here I am."

Sasuke had already spoken to the couple that he didn't want Sakura to know he was here to see her, so he left that part out. They gave him questioning looks when he told them, but they agreed not to tell, it wasn't their place anyway. While the dark haired man was in the shower, Mebuki explained to her husband that Sasuke was one of the men who had received a Christmas card from Sakura, and that that was the reason he was here. Kizashi understood, and truth be told, this young Uchiha, had a charm about him that he liked, and when it came to younger men, he was picky, but he had been correct about them when it came to his daughter when she was dating. But Sasuke, he could see a sincere man who'd been through a lot.

"You shouldn't wear yourself down without rest," her green orbs fixated on his obsidian ones. "I see countless shinobi who nearly kill themselves thinking that they don't need it. You will get plenty of rest here."

"Sakura's a medic," her mother added, smiling proudly at her daughter. "You've heard of Tsunade I'm sure, Sakura here, was her apprentice. She's head of the hospital under Tsunade herself."

Of course he'd heard of Tsunade, she was the best medic in the world of shinobi and medicine. Shinobi use chakra to perform jutsu and other means of fighting, and medics use chakra to heal. Though he'd never really seen medics mend bone, and rejuvenate skin tissue, he knew it was extremely useful. However the medic would have to have great control over their chakra, only a select few could reach the legendary Tsunade's caliber – who was in fact a medic-nin before she settled for hospital work. There are two kinds of medics—medic ninja, or shinobi who are on the field able to fight and heal their comrades, the other, were the ones who remained at hospitals and performed surgeries and other procedures.

"I considered being a medic-nin, but I don't think that's where I was supposed to be."

"You weren't meant to be one," his answer took Sakura by surprise, and truth be told, she was feeling a little offended. Who was he to tell her that? Was she not fit to be a medic-nin? Before she could retort he finished, "You are a medic, your jobs is to save lives, not destroy them." He looked at her, his eyes showing something distant and she could only imagine what he had seen as a career warrior, his words though made her heart flutter.

More chatter went around and Sasuke was beginning to feel more at ease, however, being a fighter for so long, his guard would always be up, even if he was in safe territory.

As Sakura and her mother prepped dinner Sasuke and Kizashi remained in the kitchen either listening to the women talk or add to the conversation. This meal was one of the best Sasuke had had in a while and was able to eat until he was full. So used to another routine he had to force himself to stay at the table when dinner was finished.

The medic was the first to see Sasuke's tired expression, one he was trying to hide, "You look tired Sasuke; I can show you to your room."

He chose not to speak but the two elders gave him an assuring smile, "Good night Sasuke." Mebuki chirped.

"Thank you again," he replied, sincerely. "Good night." Sasuke followed Sakura down the hall.

"My room is next to yours and my parents will be across from you." Opening the door and standing off to the side the woman let him in, "I hope it's to your satisfaction, I don't really get many visitors."

"It's fine." Sasuke was now forward, almost blunt, but with this family he didn't sound so emotionless.

The room was fairly large, and it wasn't bare like most he had been in. A window that gave a view of the street swathed in tan curtains and no moon to shine in his eyes like it had for so many nights and a blue reclining chair to enjoy the scenery. The bed was large, appearing to be queen sized and more pillows than he could count, he was used to sleeping on the ground or on a skimpy mattress that wasn't really considered a bed. Blue sheets with a darker bedspread made it look inviting. One large brown dresser and a smaller one beside the bed with a lamp and an alarm clock and the red digits read 8:47 PM. Beige carpet with specks of blue underneath his toes instead of hard, cold concrete floor.

The Uchiha noticed that his bag and katana had already been placed on the chair. Sakura closed the curtains and turned toward the tired shinobi, "I hope you will get plenty of rest, help yourself to anything and if there is anything specific you would like, to eat especially, don't hesitate to ask."

"Tomatoes." He replied quickly.

Sakura blinked, "Tomatoes?"

"I like tomatoes, and I haven't had them in a while," Sasuke answered, feeling embarrassed for just blurting that out, but she asked what he wanted…so…

He watched her smile; it was a beautiful one, like all the other ones of hers, "Sure." Walking to the door with her hand on the handle, "Extra blankets are in the closet." She pointed to his closet a little to the left of where she was. "Good night Sasuke."

She didn't give him a chance to reply as she closed the door, where Sasuke stared at for a moment, "Good night…Sakura."

After a quick change of clothes he pulled back the covers, and was instantly comfortable, he sighed slightly, _'This beats the floor any day…'_ his thoughts then drifted elsewhere, _'Wonder how Itachi and the others are doing…'_ while he was safe they could be fighting for their lives, or dead, then the family he was currently with sprung up in his mind. _'It's been a while since I've experienced a family like this.'_ It wasn't long after his head hit the pillow that he entered the world of dreams.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

Once Sakura was back in the kitchen she informed her family that Sasuke was resting. "That's good to hear, poor dear." Her mother said.

"Honey," her husband soothed, reaching over the table and grasped her hand.

Their daughter was confused with what her parents were talking about, "What do you mean?"

Speaking for his wife, Kizashi explained, "Sakura, Sasuke's parents were friends of ours a long time ago."

'_Really, you never told me this,'_ she thought, but didn't wish to interrupt.

"Sasuke is the youngest of two sons, Itachi is the oldest, so of course they both grew up to be shinobi because their family was a renowned clan. Their father, Fugaku Uchiha was the head of the clan and moved to Sound a few years after Sasuke was born. The Uchiha clan was murdered while Sasuke and Itachi were away on duty."

'_Murdered…' _she felt horrible for Sasuke now.

"That was forever ago, but the Uchiha clan's killer was killed by Sasuke—but that was when Sasuke wasn't who you've seen today. He's been through too much, more than myself. Itachi was the only one who could get him to calm down from the path that would have consumed his soul."

'_I can't imagine…'_

"I met Fugaku Uchiha while we were in battle, we'd become friends and we later introduced our girlfriends to each other, and they kept each other company when we were away."

Sakura's mother tightened her grip on her husband, "Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's mother, became my friend when we were lonely and missing our boyfriends. We confided in each other asking if either of us heard any news about where they were…fearing that we may have missed a message. Unfortunately we lost touch before you were born, if not, you and Sasuke may have grown up together."

When her parents turned in for the night, and Sakura stayed up a little longer. Shutting off the lights as she made her way to her room, she stared at the door Sasuke was in. _'You would never guess he's experienced such hard times, but he's a gentlemen considering his past.' _A light blush dusted her cheeks, _'Don't get any idea's Sakura; your luck with men is horrible.' _She sighed, _'I only attract the scumbags…'_ with that thought she left to bed.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

Morning came early for Sasuke, he was usually an early riser—also part of the reason was because shinobi only get a few hours of shut-eye. Even so, Sasuke felt refreshed, more so than he had in a while, sunlight was beginning to appear over the horizon and most of the Hidden Leaf Village would still be asleep.

Getting out of bed, he made sure he was in a decent amount of clothes; he didn't want to flash the women by revealing too much skin, and also recalling what girls of other villages had done to try to get their hands on him after trying to watch him bathe in a stream... That was a nightmare and a scowl lit up his features briefly. His idiot best friend had to laugh at the horde of women chasing after him.

Moving silently through the hall the kitchen light lit his way. Entering the area Sasuke was met with Kizashi, who was reading the news paper and sipping on a cup of coffee. Aware of the new arrival he tilted his head, "Morn'n Sasuke, I trust you had a decent nights' sleep."

Sasuke nodded and slowly moved to the cupboards above the counter that wound around half of the kitchen. A large white fridge and a microwave to its left and just across was the stove and oven and to the right was a pot of fresh brewed coffee, sugar and creamer out and ready for use. The other side of the stove and had a prep area and then a double sink for dishes. Mr. Haruno sat at the table where there was plenty of space to maneuver.

"Better than I've had in weeks," he answered the older man's inquiry.

Black coffee ready the Uchiha sat in front of the man enjoying the peace. Glancing over the paper, Sakura's father said, "That's good." Setting the paper down finished the last of his beverage and went to get a refill. "Old men like me always get up at the crack of dawn, but spending years as a shinobi it never really leaves your system. You'll learn that later on."

When he sat back down he looked at Sasuke, "The girls and I are going Christmas tree hunting, we'd like you to join us."

An expression crossed Sasuke's face and the man chuckled, "We've done that for years, since Sakura was a little girl…" the Uchiha watched the man get lost in memories. He could recall one time when he and Itachi were younger Christmas tree hunting, but it wasn't a happy memory… "But children grow up."

Smiling at the young ninja, "We're actually late this year, usually we go December first, but we have young blood to help an old man out." His smile changed to a grin, "So…any women have your interest, any one woman you're fighting for?"

That was an unexpected question but it didn't phase Sasuke, "No." The look he was given told him that he didn't believe him. "I've never had time for women, and women can't leave me alone. There's not one who would understand me."

"So what brings you here then?" Kizashi inquired, "My daughter sends cards every year to those in our service, you are the first to come and meet her in person…even when you don't want her to know you're here to see her."

"…"

"I can see you are a decent man, one of the rare ones nowadays. And Sakura…she's been walked on by men—she doesn't show it—but having a gentleman in her presence is something she hasn't encountered in a long time. I just ask that while you're here, treat her with respect." The fathers' tone was protective, and Sasuke could have sworn he'd heard some bitterness in there.

"Men who treat women poorly are of the lowest of life forms in my eyes. I don't use or beat women for the pleasure of it." Just the thought boiled Sasuke's blood, the cruelty of it all. He'd been on missions and had seen some of the women who were beaten and countless other things that defile or cause women to distrust men. There had even been a few broken women who had died in his arms.

Seeing women utterly helpless because of people they trusted most…it sickened him…but that was the cruelty of the world.

Lost in the recesses of his mind he missed the old man's expression, one he knew well from when he was a shinobi.

Only a minute or two later footsteps pulled Sasuke from his thoughts and Sakura entered in gray sweatpants and a pink tank-top. Her still tired green orbs landed on her father and then her guest, she smiled and covered her mouth as a yawn replaced her smile. "Good morning Sasuke, slept well I hope." She moved over to the counter for coffee and Sasuke was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I did." He answered and when she stretched to reach a cup a little too high for her, her lower back was exposed as her shirt rose slightly.

Embarrassed to have looked at something he shouldn't, Sasuke closed his eyes and sipped more of his coffee. Sakura's father, however, saw the Uchiha's display of shyness, a grin spread across his lips which remained hidden behind the mug that was brought to his mouth. _'Perhaps there is one woman who interests you.'_ He liked Sasuke, he really did. Still in tune with the perception of a ninja, he had a feeling Sasuke was also observing her after their conversation.

Sakura sat beside the young Uchiha, "What are you doing up so early Sakura?" her father asked.

"Couldn't sleep, there's no point in tossing and turning."

Silence filled the air and the medic gradually became more awake, after a refill of coffee and the rising sun having cast the room with some light, Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Did my father inform you we would like you to go Christmas tree hunting with us?"

"Hn," he nodded.

"I hope you plan to go with us," Sakura added in, "we take lunch and everything, and it's fun to get away from people and spend time together since it doesn't happen so often anymore."

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "I'll go." And he watched her smile again.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, peaceful and quiet, and Sasuke could not remember a time when he was so relaxed and had nothing to worry about. It had been years, just as it had been with being out of a war zone and able to get a refreshing nights' sleep. He couldn't get used to this though, in a few short weeks he'd be back in Moon, back on the battlefield with his brother and fellow shinobi.

…but he would enjoy the time he had while he could…

…for it may never come again…

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

High in the mountains surrounding Konoha, and shrouded within the green pines of the forest, two men and two women trekked through the rough terrain. The youngest of the men moved with agility, to which the youngest female watched from behind. She often had to chide herself…for checking him out.

Sasuke lead the way, observing the surroundings and for the chances of rouge ninja being in these woods. You could call him paranoid, but in his experience, he was trained to expect the unexpected. He never dropped his guard, even when he slept.

Casting a glance behind him to the other mans eyes, though he was busy looking around himself, the Uchiha could see that he was still in sync with a shinobi's way of being on the lookout, even veteran ninja knew better than to let something go by unnoticed.

They had been traveling for at least two or three hours, Sasuke was surprised with how in shape the girls were, though they were panting lightly. Many kunoichi he'd encountered wouldn't be able to put up with this unless they were trained in such conditions.

Sakura, he learned, was determined, confident and strong, the last one, he found out as someone she knew came up to her and had the means to say something that infuriated her—and he witnessed she had a killer right hook.

Traveling some more they came to a stop for rest. Of the four Sasuke remained standing his head held toward the sky that could barely be seen from the thickness of the canopies of the trees overhead. "It's near noon now," he said, looking over his companions.

Mebuki spoke up, "Perhaps we should eat lunch now." She and Sakura had both packed a backpack each, one for food and the other for drinks. As the medic was reaching for it, it was in Sasuke's hands and placed upon his back, and his dark eyes gave her a brief scan before he turned away and ready to their travel to search for a tree.

Both bags now in front of the older woman, she dug through its contents pulling out bento boxes and and some fruit and vegetables, a package of napkins and a few glasses and a plastic bag for trash.

Taking a thermos from the other bag Kizashi's hands glow light blue and moments later he has three glasses ready to pour its contents, "Be careful," he said, "it's hot."

The Haruno family had learned that Sasuke didn't like sweets, even if it was coco, so in his hand was a bottle of water. Bento boxes were distributed to each person and the other food was ready to be devoured.

In the distance there was the chirping of birds and not much else. Wanting to start a conversation with the young Uchiha, Sakura swallowed, "How long have you been a shinobi, Sasuke?"

"I have been in training since I was small, but active when I graduated the Academy at twelve, so for eight years."

"And your brother, what's he like?" she was eager to know as much as she could about him, it wasn't every day you got to spend time with someone in the service. She'd healed some, but that was only if they were severe cases. Konoha had the best hospital and the best medics, so when ninja are in danger of dying, they are transported here for treatment…and conversation has never been possible.

Sasuke shrugged, "He's a pain, he wouldn't let me _not _come here. He was trying to get rid of me."

"But he cares for you, enough to notice when you needs some time to yourself. I think that's what older siblings are for. You're lucky you have someone like that." She smiled at his look and took another bite of her lunch.

"Do you do anything for hobbies?" she then asked, he shook his head. "Nothing?"

He shook his head again, "How about for fun?"

Another shake of the head, Sakura sighed, _'This is horrible, I'll have to take him somewhere before he leaves.' _

"What kinds of things do you like, dislike?"

"Training, and I don't really like anything other than that, I have a lot of dislikes…"

Sakura sighed; turning her emerald eyes elsewhere, and grew excited. Sasuke, startled by her sudden action, he looked at her, briefly glancing at her parents'. "That one!" she pointed.

'_Way to be specific,'_ he thought, watching the pink haired woman jump up and go right to the tree she was eying.

"This one! This one for our Christmas tree!"

"It will fit in your apartment just right, Sakura." Her mother said at her side, inspecting all the pines. "If you two are done eating we can get this tree cut down and head back home."

Sasuke and Kizashi meet each others' eyes and shared an expression before getting down to business.

In the few minutes it had taken, Kizashi decided to use a quicker method of transportation and he also hoped this would play out well for his daughters' sake. After performing a few hand signs that his family hadn't seen in years and the tree disappeared before he turned to the young Uchiha. "Better make this a quick trip home, these two get crazy when they decorate."

Mr. Haruno knelt down in front of his wife and when she realized what was going on she became a little giddy, "It's been years since we've done this." She climbed on his back and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"I'm not as young as I once was, dear." He looked into her eyes over his shoulder, smile present as she kissed his cheek hugging him tighter.

She laughed lightly, "True."

The older man turned and said, "See you two at home." And he and his wife disappeared leaving the youngsters alone.

Sasuke was the first to recover and moved in front of the woman like Kizashi had. Sakura wasn't sure what to think, she'd been in situations like this, but none of the men were gentlemen like this man who was currently waiting for her to climb on his back.

She hesitated before reluctantly leaning on him and then wrapping her arms and legs around him. His muscles tensed tighter as she did so, she momentarily wondered if Sasuke had ever been this close to a woman. She had to shake her head to rid herself of those thoughts, it wasn't her business anyway, but she supposed he would have had plenty of girlfriends. Isn't it hard for a guy with his looks—not to mention a shinobi—to _not_ be taken?

His hands grasped under her thighs, holding her to him. He was thankful she couldn't see his face with the way he had it hidden with his dark bangs, he was probably as red as he felt. This was his first experience being so near anyone who was female.

Of course he had women ogle him, but of every one out there, Sakura was by far the most different, and of all the other women, she was the first to be touching him. It's not that he didn't like women, it's more of him not being interested in a relationship, and being a ninja took a lot of time out of such things. Another thing, _who_ would he be in one with? There were some women he could stand who he knew, strong kunoichi, but they saw him nothing more than a friend or comrade. His fan-girls, ones he got at every place he traveled and some he could have sworn followed him from one village to the next who had tried to jump him more than once while trying to take a bath in a stream, or tried to sneak into his quarters while he was asleep. He had always felt their presence, they were like a second enemy…he could only imagine what they are constantly thinking, especially to creep in his room. Sakura's blonde friend even felt safer to be around.

Back to his current dilemma, this Haruno was the first girl to not try anything with him, and this made him relieved, his taut muscles relaxed – which Sakura felt.

Face once again composed as if her closeness had no affect on him, Sasuke spoke to her in that hypnotizing voice of his, "Hold on tight."

Her grip almost bruised him as he sped through the foliage; he wondered how she could be so strong, but then it loosened a bit.

Once they arrived at home, Sasuke let Sakura off and they entered the apartment where they found the elders embracing each other. It had been so long since the Uchiha witnessed an older couple express their affection for one another, the moments he had caught his parents like this were rare—considering his father was a strict and stern shinobi and for him to display love to his wife and children was not an everyday thing.

From the corner of his eye he could see their daughter smile at them. "You two should make an evening to yourselves."

"Let's get to the decorating; I've already got the decorations planned." Mebuki said, ignoring her only child's comment.

The two males were ordered around all in good fun, and Sasuke managed to survive the women who were perfectionists when it came to every little detail of decking out the spirit of Christmas.

Finally, after who knows how many hours, they were finished both men slumped on the couch. Tired but getting hungry, Sakura broke the silence. "I should head to the market for some groceries, for dinner, and some tomatoes for Sasuke." Seemingly startled by her words said man drew his attention to the woman, she was smiling, sincerely.

"Perhaps we should just go out to eat," Kizashi suggested, "and then we can head to the market and get some tomatoes."

"That would mean no clean up duty in the kitchen," his wife said. "I'm for it! Let's take a few minutes to freshen up and we'll head out." With that she and Sakura were off.

"Women," Kizashi sighed, catching the Uchiha's eye, "can't live without them though." And he went to his room after the girls.

Once the ladies of the house decided they were finished, they headed out, Kizashi and Mebuki in the lead holding hands. Silently Sasuke and Sakura followed, unsure of where their dinner would be. The air was cold, their breathes coming out in white puffs before their faces. The young shinobi basked in the stillness of the night. It wasn't everyday it was as quiet as it was like tonight and he would enjoy the peace it brought. He'd only spent a day with this family, something that seemed foreign to him in so many years; the only family he can actually recall would the military kinship. This family however, reminded him of his own when his parents were still living, though Kizashi and Fugaku were really nothing alike.

He heard the light chatter of the light blonde haired women, and Sasuke thought she looked like a school girl madly in love with the man to her side. Supposing that's how it should be, after you've been married for so long, he'd seen some relationships where they fall _out_ of love and result in divorce, but fortunately, that wasn't the case for everyone. For never having a relationship of his own, he could see that they were possibly more in love with each other than when they first became a couple, how he knew this, he didn't know, he just…felt it.

Unwittingly giving the medic beside him a glance, his eyes lingered to her face. Her mouth was hanging open in awe of some of the festive decorations that marked the Christmas season. The way her glimmering green eyes light like the lights that were surrounding houses in many beautiful colors were breathtaking. He blinked, realizing where his thoughts had trespassed, but his onyx orbs didn't stray from her features.

Feeling someone's stare, Sakura tilted her head to catch Sasuke staring at her with a blank expression. She smiled slightly, "Sorry. Christmas is my favorite holiday, and I always love the beauty of it."

"Hn, I can't really remember any Christmases." He turned his attention away, hands placed in his pockets.

Sakura was so taken aback with his comment she almost faltered her steps. _'Can't remember Christmas?' _then she thought he must have been so busy fighting in the war to even take time for the holidays, not to mention shinobi aren't always guaranteed to have that time off to spend with family…but Sasuke only had a brother. She couldn't sympathize with him about having no kin. She hoped that how she was acting with her parents weren't causing him pain by having something he didn't. _'I'll make sure he has the best Christmas ever then.'_ She'd made a promise that she'd give Sasuke a Christmas to remember.

To start, she'd say something she was thinking _how_ to say since tree hunting. "Sasuke," courage in place, and his attention solely on her, she continued, "I'm glad I'm getting the chance to know you." She smiled with a brief moment of closed eyes.

For reasons unknown, his heart fluttered, he couldn't explain it, but he knew for a fact no one had ever told him that—to his face at least—but he felt that's what made him feel as he did.

Her mother informed them that they had arrived at their destination, which looked remarkably fancy. Leading the girls in they were seated in a more secluded area at a table. It was dim, mostly for a romantic setting and Sasuke found a few couples in other areas of the room.

A black haired waitress began walking toward the table; Sasuke internally rolled his eyes—having seen her jump at the opportunity to wait on them, _'Another fan-girl.'_

When she was there she turned all googly-eyed, "Hi, I'm Iya and I'll be your server this evening," passing out menus she didn't spare any of the others a glance, her black eyes shimmering.

Sasuke, paying no attention to the women looked down the menu, "Something I can get you to drink?"

"Hot tea," he answered simply.

"We'll all have hot tea please," Sakura said, not liking the way Iya was ogling Sasuke, she could see her intentions. And said male was not a piece of property. Women like this infuriated her.

Iya's orbs turned hostile in Sakura's direction.

The Uchiha, catching the waitresses rudeness, he decided to change his tone, "I believe my friend ordered hot tea for all of us." He fixed the girl with a glare of his own, making her nearly jump with his harsh mood. She nodded dumbly and left quickly.

The Haruno family could see Sasuke's irritated expression, "I always get women who have to ogle me," he spoke, "it's annoying with their petty actions, googly-eyes and attempts for a date."

Mebuki smiled at the young Uchiha, "But you are handsome Sasuke, how else would you expect them to act?" Her tone was playful, entertained.

"Hn…"

Moments later their beverages were brought back and the waitress didn't swoon over Sasuke as before by looking anywhere but him. Orders placed and conversation of light chatter with a few laughs.

Despite the waitress's earlier attitude, Sakura left her a large tip.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno headed home, arm in arm, while Sakura decided to take Sasuke on a stroll through the town and down to the market for some tomatoes and a few other groceries. She left him in the produce isle with the words of getting as many as he wanted and she'd be in the dairy section.

Sasuke nearly had a hard time deciding how many he wanted and which ones looked best; the store had a great batch of red juicy tomatoes. Grabbing a produce bag and filling it before going to find Sakura.

When he found her, she pulled out the milk and seen him approaching and eyed his full bag of tomatoes. She blinked as he put them in the basket on her arm before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and had a cool indifferent expression on his face.

Since the market wasn't full, it had taken a minute for them to buy their groceries and head out into the cold once again.

The walk was quiet again, not that Sasuke or Sakura minded. It was comfortable. Reaching the doorstep to the medics' apartment, there was a single yellow camellia with a note attached. Taking it in her hand Sakura read the writing:

_~ "I want you back"_

Having read it quickly without her notice, Sasuke wondered who it was that left this for her. But he could see so many emotions flicker in her apple-green orbs before there was a flash of anger on her face and she tossed the flower away from the door and into the ground and stormed into the building, leaving Sasuke to wonder what had happened to her and her ex. He distantly recalled what Kizashi said about her boyfriends. It wasn't his business, but whatever he had done to her, hurt her deeply and she didn't want him back…

"How was your walk?" came the mothers' voice.

Sakura just passed them without a glance and her face hard and disappeared moments later a door slammed shut. Her parents cringed and their attention immediately turned to Sasuke.

To clear things up he held the retrieved yellow camellia in his hand and read the card out loud, "I want you back."

Now understanding that it wasn't Sasuke who soured Sakura's mood, which they didn't want to jump to conclusions, and he was such a nice man, but that it was someone else who was another thought in their mind.

Ever attentive obsidian pools watched the older pair's faces. Kizashi's were of anger-filled eyes and a dangerous expression. Mebuki's was upset and tired. Having volunteered to carry the bags Sasuke went into the kitchen and put the groceries away and threw the flower in the trash.

Deciding he wanted to head to his room, Sasuke said good night the Haruno's and just before he opened his door he heard muffled sobbing. Observing his surroundings and finding no one there he leaned his ear to Sakura's closed door and she was weeping heavily, but trying to not let anyone know.

He could hear a few mumbles and grumbles, and Sasuke remembered that it wasn't his business and left to his room, but he couldn't help but feel a little bad for this kindhearted woman.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

Unable to sleep, a pink haired maiden tossed and turned, she was exhausted but her mind was restless. And after countless attempts to clear her mind she sat up on her bed.

Sighing she stood up and walked over to her dressers and shuffled through her clothes, when she can't sleep on nights like this, she'd usually go for a late night walk.

In long johns and sweats and two thick long sleeved shirts she quietly opened her bedroom door and stealthily made her way down the hall, not hoping to wake anyone at this hour. Placing on her shoes and a jacket, she made her way outside.

From the confines of his room, Sasuke heard her movements, his senses keen and were tuned to her all night. He hadn't slept a wink.

Right now, he was debating whether or not to shadow her.

The air was colder and hugging the coat to herself she walked down the abandoned streets of Konoha. White puffs of steam came from her lips and nose as she breathed in the frozen air. She didn't know where she was going, anywhere her feet lead her.

Where she ended up was a more secluded area, where shinobi had trained when in the village.

She wasn't paying attention to notice someone following her and only the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps startled her from her thoughts. A hand wrapped around her waist and another covered her mouth, her mind now in a panic. "Calm down Sakura." She knew that voice and it didn't get her to calm down; in fact she was far from it.

Her struggling only increased. "Sakura," his voice turned harsher and he fought to restrain her.

"Let me go!" she shouted, she inwardly cursed herself for going so far no one would hear her screams. "Get away from me!"

"You know no one's going to hear you, so hear me out and I'll let you go. Please Sakura."

"No! I don't want you back, you left me!" Finally able to twist away just enough she sent a fist for his face, hitting him hard enough to hear a snap. He released her and held his nose, which was bleeding profusely and broken.

His eyes turned murderous as he glared at her backing up form, "I'll kill you," she watched him lunge at her and she didn't have enough time to evade him. But before he could touch her, he was punched in the face again and skidded meters away on the cold frozen ground and into a tree.

Unsure of what just happened, the frightened jade orbs turned from her ex to the one who showed up before serious damage could be done to her. Disarrayed onyx hair and crimson orbs present with a fierce expression. Sasuke looked ready to kill, "Sasuke." He didn't look her over; he was too pissed and watched the man stagger to his feet – eyes back to onyx, whipping the blood that ran down his face. His hair was blue and his eyes a lighter shade.

"This is none of your business. Leave." He said.

"Hn, this is how you treat women." Sasuke's face was still hard, his tone like ice – Sakura shivered.

"It's none of your business."

"It doesn't look like she wants anything to do with you."

"That's why I'm here, now beat it!"

"I'm not leaving her with scum like you. Whatever you have to say you'll say in front of me, or you can leave." The Uchiha's expression was now composed, as if nothing had happened, but he did stay remarkably close to Sakura, the man noticed this and it only fueled his fury.

The man cracked his knuckles, ready to fight, "I'll mess up your face, pretty boy."

Eye's bleeding crimson again, three black comma-like shapes present, Sasuke only had to look into the man's eyes to cause him fear, he fought it down, but the young shinobi could see the terror he tried to hide.

As the unwelcomed visitor approached Sakura made sure to inch closer to Sasuke's side – which both men were keenly aware of. This infuriated the other man even more.

"I want you back," he said, voice growling as he glared at Sakura's protector, who only glared back.

Appalled Sakura crossed her arms and turned away, "Who left who for someone else, Takashi, not to mention when I caught you with her. If you didn't want to be with me you should have just said it." Anger laced through her.

"Sakura don't act like you know the situ-"

"But I do, I was there for all of it, you initiated the actions. I didn't want to assume, so I watched every action and heard every word. Don't say another word. I'm always snagging scumbags, and you're the biggest one of all. I don't want you back, I won't take you back." When the man, Takashi, comprehended her words his anger showed, taking a threatening step forward…that was until Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her close to him, and he stood in front of her and only a little pink hair could be seen behind his shoulders. She peaked over and Takashi could see a slight blush dusting the woman's features.

"You won't come near her ever again, should you try I will know, you won't be able to hide from me."

"Is this your boyfriend now?" he asked her.

"My relationship with Sakura," she shivered as he said her name, though he took it as her being cold, "is none of your business. She doesn't want you and now knowing about your worthless existence I don't want you near her either. Men like you give men a bad name."

Sasuke felt oddly protective of this woman, she seemed fragile but not. Perhaps it was his shinobi instinct to serve and protect, especially when it came to women, ill treated or not. He felt that this feeling over females was because of his mother. While she was alive she had taught him to respect women but when they swarmed him in hordes he tried everything to evade them, but he never caused them harm, or too much if they were an enemy kunoichi.

Stare fixated on the other man the Uchiha watched as he debated what to do. Huffing Takashi turned away with not even a glance in Sakura's direction, "Whatever, you're not worth it," and stormed off into the night.

When they were both alone Sasuke shifted his head in the females direction. She looked crushed; her shimmering eyes were now dull and forlorn. "I was a fool to think you were ever worth it," she mumbled, but Sasuke heard clearly, and she turned on her heel and the male followed silently.

It was a good thing he shadowed her, but he was a good distance away, he didn't want to interfere with her life but when Sasuke felt another chakra presence with an intent in it that told him something bad was about to happen and he came running.

"I found him with someone else," Sakura's soft voice broke his thoughts. Her head was still down, her bangs hiding her face. "I never told my parents this, but we were engaged for a few days before I caught him with another woman. He left me after. With my luck with men, they always leave me," she sighed, "maybe I'm not meant to be loved."

"Everyone is meant to be loved, Sakura," Sasuke continued to stare straight ahead. "There will be one man who will treat you like a queen, just don't go engaging yourself to the wrong man before he shows up."

That sounded so corny! Coming from an Uchiha, Sasuke inwardly scolded himself.

Sakura blinked, looking up at the raven haired ninja, surprised by his words. "You sound so sure. Tell me Sasuke, would you wait for some woman to come along and treat you like a king, and decide to settle down and have a family? If you haven't already met that person anyway, would you give up the shinobi lifestyle for that person?"

He shrugged, "Haven't thought about it."

"Wouldn't that mean you are meant to be loved Sasuke? Men like you who are disciplined and truly loyal to their country and comrades probably give you many women after your heart and marriage vows. Many women, myself included, would desire that in a man, and in my experience, men with those qualities are one in a million…that's one thing that brought my mother and father together. I would like to have a relationship like that." Sasuke could hear a dreamy sigh coming from the medic beside him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes with her actions, but a small smirk quirked his lips, amused.

"Then stop looking for Prince Charming and wait for him to come to you," he couldn't believe he was talking like this.

"Sasuke," she started, "thank you."

He looked at her full on.

"For helping me just now," she looked away quickly, shyly. "…I don't want to think of what could have happened…if you hadn't come."

"Hn, I was already out, I felt your chakra and came to meet you, but I felt another presence and I came quickly." He lied smoothly; he didn't want her to know that he was concerned for her.

'_I thought his shoes were at the door…?' _Sakura thought, slightly skeptical, _'Or I could have been out of it.'_

"I have to say, that was one hell of a punch," his tone held a bit of pride, a sideways smirk on his features.

Sakura had to smile, "My father taught me some taijutsu, but I haven't practiced in so long I don't remember much else."

"Perhaps I'll show you some before I leave."

"I'd like that," the walk back home was in comfortable silence once again, Sakura felt safe and Sasuke enjoyed her calming company, which was rare for him to think about a female…she was quite intriguing…

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

**Hope you enjoyed! I hope to have the finale part up sometime soon! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Part II

**The Christmas Card**

**Here's the final part to this Christmas one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

"Sakura."

Silence.

"Sakura."

Silence.

"Sakura."

Mumble.

Sasuke gave a low sigh before a small smirk broke out on his face. Standing at the foot of her bed, he reached for the covers, grabbing them tightly and yanked them off quickly.

Sakura gasped as a cold chill hit her and instinctively she curled herself into a ball, her knees brought to her chest for warmth. Angry green orbs narrowed in Sasuke's direction, who she glared at even more when she had seen a smirk on his unearthly gorgeous features, a smirk that he had worn a lot lately. _'Handsome or not, he's going to feel my wrath!' _

"What…" she growled.

"Wake up, we're going training." With that said the Uchiha turned away and ducked out into the hallway just as a pillow flew in his direction. It missed him of course but in the hall he couldn't help but smile as he walked down to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were sipping on coffee. When he entered they didn't fail to notice the curve of the lips he then suppressed. He could hide his smiles but he couldn't conceal the delight in his dark eyes when he looked at Sakura. There was an obvious attraction between the two.

"What are you doing today Sasuke?" Mebuki asked from the seat beside her husband.

"I'm taking Sakura to the dojo," Sasuke sat himself down and sipped his coffee.

"That's a great idea," Kizashi said, "are you planning to teach her something or just practice your jutsu so you don't get rusty?"

"Both," Sasuke replied as he turned his head toward the kitchen's entrance, where Sakura tiredly walked in. Her green eyes were glaring at Sasuke when she entered and made her way to the counter for some fresh brewed coffee.

When she sat down she asked, "Why are you waking me up so early Sasuke?" and raised the mug to her lips.

"I already told you," he answered simply before a smirk graced his lips, "I'll let you have a cup of coffee first though. Since it looks like you need it. And it's almost nine." He enjoyed the surprised expression on her face.

Sasuke did say he'd show her some taijutsu and truthfully, he felt it was time he went to the dojo to practice and keep himself in shape for when he went back to Moon in only a few short weeks. It had also been four days since Sasuke had met her ex-boyfriend and he wanted to be sure she had something up her sleeve should he return when he was gone.

"So you actually decided to wake me up on the first day I've actually manages to sleep in?" the pinkette sounded a little irritated with this revelation. Sasuke also noticed that when she was feeling annoyed her left eyebrow twitched.

"If I can't sleep then neither can you." Her irritation became greater.

He also discovered she had a temper.

Sasuke never would have thought that the woman who sends hundreds of cards to shinobi and kunoichi would be this feisty. But he had heard from Mr. Haruno that she had always had a temper, but it increased when she was accepted as Lady Tsunade's apprentice. Even though he had never met the woman, he had heard of her short temper and her addiction to sake and gambling.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno watched the exchange between the two with hidden amusement. While Sakura was trying hard to let the Uchiha's words slide they could see he was thoroughly enjoying it. They had also noticed that the younger adults would tease each other to some extent, well, Sasuke did most of the teasing and Sakura just got annoyed.

Kizashi wondered though. He'd heard of Sasuke's reputation about not having interaction with anyone female. And this information had come from a very reliable man who was fighting in Moon.

Sakura was now screaming at Sasuke who just stared at her with a slight upturn of the lips, ignoring the words she spoke in her rage.

Regardless of what everyone in the room knew Kizashi was still in contact with some of his old comrades and knows more about Sasuke than he would let on. He had made it his job to keep an ear open for the sons of his late best friend and he was glad to hear that they would be in the same platoon as another of his old shinobi friends, Kakashi Hatake, the same man who told him about Sasuke's lack of communication and interaction with women. Said man had never gotten married or thought of the idea of children, he'd always been one for defending his country.

It wasn't until the young pair stood up from their chairs and placed their cups in the sink and said they would be back later that Kizashi was aware of how long he had zoned out. Sasuke was walking behind a huffing Sakura with his hands in his pockets and leaning back in a cool and confident pose with a smirk once again on his face.

Mebuki giggled amongst herself and her husband glanced at her. "Those two would make an adorable couple. I believe those two could make each other very happy…"

Kizashi nodded, "Even though it's only been a few days, I would be proud to have Sasuke as my son-in-law."

"So would I, Kizashi. Perhaps when Sasuke leaves he and Sakura will keep in touch. I can't imagine him just forgetting about her." His wife said as she grasped his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes, relishing the silence.

Sasuke had lead Sakura down the street. Both were dressed warmly and in clothes that would be durable for what Sasuke had in mind. Other people in the street were cuddling their coats closer to their bodies to keep themselves from freezing and their breaths were puffs of white smoke. Glancing to the woman at his side the Uchiha caught sight of her reddened cheeks as she covered her mouth to suppress a yawn. "Hn, still tired?"

"What do you think?" her jade eyes shifted toward the dark haired man. "The first day I don't wake up early and you have to barge into my room and yank off my covers. I was nice and toasty in there." She growled lightly.

"It sounds to me like you're not a morning person."

"I'm not when someone deliberately wakes me," the medic scowled.

"I told you I would teach you something and today is a good day to start. Besides, I need to train." Sasuke replied monotone; he wouldn't tell her how much he enjoyed getting her riled up. He'd never had this much fun with a woman before. She was the only one who made him feel that he didn't have to be a stuck up jerk. To say he wasn't having a good time off would be a lie, he wanted to make the most of the time he had to himself and he had learned from Sakura that he could have fun. Most of his life had been serious and his father had been a serious man when he was growing up, so Sasuke was never able to have a normal childhood with actual friends and get to play around. There was a time he recalled envying the other children who had a father who played with them; he had no memory of his father ever being like that with him. Whenever Sasuke had seen his father, he was always told that he would have to "train harder" if he ever wanted to get anywhere as a shinobi.

Sakura, Sasuke realized, was showing him there was more to living. At an early age Sasuke was constantly trying to please his father, only to be told to work harder or get scowls instead of words of encouragement. In all honesty, Sasuke comprehended that he was a complete jerk to those who had tried to befriend him, shinobi or civilian. His father had told him shinobi don't have time for fun and so Sasuke had never taken any time to himself and dedicated his whole life to being an emotionless man who didn't need the pleasures life had to offer.

He recalled Itachi saying that father had been a little harsh saying that, after all, he had to have had fun when he was courting their mother or having friends. Back then Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't need entertaining activities. The older Uchiha brother just sighed and replied, "You shouldn't have taken everything father said to heart."

It was during his time with the Haruno's, Sasuke understood what his brother was talking about. He saw what he had been missing out on all these years. His time away from war and with a family he was quickly becoming fond of helped him to see that even a shinobi should be able to leave enemy territory to have time to themselves.

"We're here." Sasuke stopped in front of the dojo and opened the door for the pinkette, waiting as she stepped in before following after her.

They both walked passed the front desk, the woman recognizing Sasuke from the previous day, and went into separate locker rooms where they put their personal belongings and changed into their gi's; they met each other in a large room.

The floor was covered with thick white pads and the walls were made of bamboo and the traditional sliding doors of rice paper (1).

Sasuke lead Sakura to the middle of the room. Along other areas of the dojo were other people training, most of them were men. The few women present gawked at Sasuke and his stunningly gorgeous looks.

"Stand right here," the Uchiha situated Sakura where he wanted, his calloused hands gripping her shoulders before releasing her and walking in front of her. His obsidian orbs met hers briefly, "I'm going to start with the basics. You said your father taught you so this would be the best place to begin and you might even recall how to perform them. I might even get the chance to teach you some simple jutsu, just in case."

The young shinobi showed her how to take a stance, one that was confident but sturdy and then went to simple punches and kicks. Sasuke realized that Sakura was a fast learner and a natural when it came to having perfect chakra control, _'She must be one hell of a medic with the way she handles her chakra.' _Most of the moves Sasuke showed her jogged some recollection of her father's teachings or they felt familiar.

Eventually they moved on to some combinations. The pinkette watched Sasuke execute flawlessly and gracefully and his shirt twisting with his movements so she could see his sculpted figure through the thin material. She had to look away so he wouldn't catch her staring—unlike the other women.

Time passed quickly and Sakura moved over to a bench where she sat, she had nowhere near as much stamina as Sasuke. She figured his fitness was top priority as a shinobi and she could see that it paid off for him as he didn't seem tired at all while some of the combinations he had shown her left her panting. Striding up to Sakura he smirked down at her slightly, "Not bad, Sakura. I could make a shinobi out of you yet." His face then turned serious, "But I wouldn't want you to be in the battles I've been in…you are better off here, you're safer here."

"I would like to think that I can make my own decisions," Sakura's green eyes narrowed. "Becoming a kunoichi is my choice."

In that moment Sasuke stared straight into her emerald gaze and she caught a foreign emotion in his. Something she couldn't identify.

"Sakura," his spoke monotone, she had heard him speak like this only a few times and knew that when he did he was serious. "The choice is yours, yes, but you have no idea of the dangers of being a kunoichi…the risks and the missions…what happens when they get captured by an enemy…"

He blinked then but continued to stare into her eyes before turning away nonchalantly, as if what he had spoken didn't affect him, "I'm sure Lady Tsunade has some stories…Its best you don't know." With that said he walked back into the center of the room and practiced more on his taijutsu and combinations.

The medic watched him, completely stunned by Sasuke's objection. But then she thought that he must have known someone who had done jobs he's bluntly described, perhaps even someone who had been captured. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if that was the case. He had to have known a kunoichi who had been taken hostage and something terrible had to have happened. Sakura found herself not wanting to know. She felt a few mixed emotions. Glad that Sasuke had expressed that he cared about her enough for her to suffer such a horrible experience and then pain for him.

"Sakura!" A feminine voice called, instantly causing the woman to look for the source. Sasuke finished his combination and tilted his head in her direction.

"How are you Hinata?" the pinkette hugged a beautiful woman with light lavender tinting her dark locks and gorgeous silver eyes. She was the daughter of one of the most renowned clans in Konoha, her father was the leader of the Hyuuga.

"Sakura," a deep monotone broke in before she was answered. Emerald eyes shifted to look over her friends shoulder to see a man with the same silver orbs but long brown hair and recognized him as Hinata's cousin. They were both dressed in the dojo's standard white gi's.

She smiled, "Neji, how are you?" by this time Sasuke made his way over to her, grabbing a towel that the dojo provided. Once Sakura noticed his presence and the two pairs of eyes shift behind her she introduced them. "Oh, Sasuke, these are some of my friends, this is Hinata and Neji Hyuuga," she waved her hand to each in turn, "guys, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's a shinobi stationed in Moon, he's currently on leave."

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke," the woman said, breaking the two men's stare from each other.

"Likewise Hinata." He looked at her before his gaze redirected to the male Hyuuga. Both men had blank expressions.

"So what are you doing here Hinata?" Sakura asked, ignoring the intense stare down the men were giving each other.

The dark haired woman smiled beautifully, "Neji and I decided to train. I need to brush up on some techniques. But that can wait. We haven't spoken in a while." They sat on one of the benches and noticed their male companions were at the center of the dojo where all other occupants stopped and stood at the sidelines about to watch an intense sparing match.

Both opponents bowed and assumed fighting stances, both very different. Neji's right leg bent at the knee in front of him and his left nearly fully extended behind him with his right arm stretched before him, palm out and thumb curling inward and his other arm posed as if ready to prepare an uppercut, his hand poised to jab forward.

Sasuke stood with his right leg in front of the other, hips twisted and his right arm stretched out. After a moment he charged. Their movements succeeded with quick jabs and punches and kicks. Untrained eyes had a hard time keeping up with the speeding fists flying at one another. Neji swiped his leg across the floor to trip his adversary but Sasuke was quicker and jumped back and lunged for the Hyuuga as he regained his footing, narrowly missing a blow to the head.

Sakura and Hinata's conversation resumed after the first two minutes of watching the spar. "So are you planning on going to the Christmas dance?" the Hyuuga heiress asked, turning to face her friend fully but there was a slightly concerned expression that crossed her face.

The medic's gaze downcast in thought and something else that made the other woman regret asking. "I'm not sure." Sakura sighed, "Last year Takashi went with me," she shook her head, she recalled when she thought she was so in love with him and last Christmas she truly believed he felt the same way then her thoughts drifting to four nights ago when he reappeared in her life.

"Why don't you invite Sasuke?" Hinata inquired, knowing where her thoughts immediately went. She felt sympathy for her friend especially after seeing how devastated she was. Ino even threatened to cut of Takashi's male body parts she was so furious that Sakura was brokenhearted. "I'm sure Sasuke could erase the bad memories with better ones." Hinata started giggling and murmured quietly, "He reminds me of Neji, they both wear the same expression and they need to lighten up. I'm sure a night of dancing would ease their mood."

Sakura felt better and couldn't stop the slow spread of a smile from crossing her face. "Thank you Hinata, and you're right, I could ask him." She did promise herself she would try to make him have fun before he returned to Moon. With her mood lifted she could only watch in fascination as the match between to equally powerful men tried to land a hit on each other.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

Later that night Sasuke found Sakura sitting in the kitchen drinking a mug of hot chocolate with Christmas tunes playing lowly from the stereo at the other end of the room. The table was littered with an assortment of colored Christmas cards, similar to the one he received from her.

"There's some hot water for tea on the stove," Sakura told him when she looked up.

"Hn, thanks." He had just finished showering and the medic always had to turn away from him or she'd be ogling him like the women at the dojo had earlier that day. They spent a majority of the day there and Sakura couldn't help but remain with him throughout his training session. She and Hinata had a good conversation and it seemed her cousin and Sasuke had a good time sparring, it lasted a few hours. They were both well in shape to have that much stamina. Of course there were several times they had to remind each other that they were in a building and couldn't use ninjutsu and that they were only focusing on taijutsu. The Hyuuga woman commented that Sasuke and Neji had a few admiring female fans. When guys finally had their fill of training they agreed to have a spar with no limitations and both women rolled their eyes, the testosterone was running high between them.

The Uchiha took a seat across from her, nearly startling her from her thoughts. She noticed he was staring at her as she wrote in the parchment. "You're sending off cards?" he asked, his voice almost monotone.

She nodded as she dropped the pen and grabbed her beverage, bringing it to her lips. Warmth slid down her throat with each sip, warming her up on the inside even though the room was plenty warm. "Yes, to shinobi who can't be home for the holidays and to wish them well and thank them for their service."

He knew that. He was one of those shinobi who received one of her cards, in which; she spilled some of her heart and about the town of Konoha in which she lived. "It's nothing special."

At this Sasuke responded, "What you do is not insignificant, Sakura. It's a great thing you're doing."

No words came to mind so she settled for a simple nod before grasping the pen and Sasuke watched each fluid stroke of the ink meeting parchment in her neat handwriting. With each passing hour this woman intrigued him. They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the evening and Christmas music playing in the background.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

Sakura was roaming the market alone. She was wondering what she could get Sasuke for Christmas. It had been about a week and a half since he'd been in Konoha and there were only five more days until Christmas.

Her luck though was proving difficult, she didn't know what to buy him, and he didn't give any hints. She and her parent's had grown fond of him; he was like family, in such a short time.

Not to mention everything about him was so…beautiful. When she'd first seen him, his eyes, black like the darkest of coal ever found made her heart flutter in her chest and gave her skin goose-bumps with his caress. His voice was hypnotic, just as much as it was on the first day it vibrated through her eardrums.

A familiar building came in sight and she headed in that direction and entered through a glass door that chimed. "Be right there!" a female voice shouted from the back room.

The warmth of the greenhouse like structure was full of tropical and seasonal plants, beautiful flowers of an array of colors. Sakura made her way around, looking at everything the Yamanaka Flower Shop had to offer.

A platinum blonde appeared, "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

The pink haired woman smiled, "Hi Ino. I'm facing a dilemma."

"Oh?"

"I don't know what to get Sasuke for Christmas."

"How is that _fine_ man doing?" before Sakura could say anything, she carried on, "I still don't get it Sakura, how can a _gorgeous_ man like that just show up on your doorstep and not mine?"

Rolling her eyes, about to finish what she was saying before Ino had to speak about Sasuke like that, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her behavior. "What would you get a man who doesn't give you any hints?"

Mouth opened to reply, a loud constant beeping broke the silence. Pulling a small rectangular object closer to her face, the look of urgency overtook her features. "I'm sorry Ino, something came up at the hospital," and Sakura dashed out of the Flower Shop.

The moment she burst through the hospital a nurse came up to inform her of the situation, "A shinobi fighting in Moon was severely injured and brought here." She had wispy baby blue hair and pale eyes and wore a white nurse uniform.

"What's his condition?" Sakura had already taken off her heavy jacket and gloves and pulling on a white doctors coat as she passed her locker.

"He has seven broken ribs, a punctured lung, internal bleeding, a head injury, one broken leg and one broken arm." She read from the clipboard. "He's in the ER."

Sakura wasted no time rushing down the hallway. Once she entered the ER and made it to the patients' side she began giving orders. Even her mentor Lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune were in the room. Her thoughts about Sasuke's Christmas present were put on hold until she could save this man's life.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

After nearly seven hours in the ER her patient was stable and breathing with a machines aid. Sakura looked toward the man she had just spent many grueling hours working on desperately to save. He was cleaned from the grim he was brought in and now that she wasn't rushing to heal him she caught sight of his appearance and her breath nearly stopped.

'_He looks just like Sasuke…' _she thought. His hair was slightly lighter than Sasuke's. Quickly she reached for the clipboard with the man's name.

Itachi Uchiha.

The medic gapped, looking at the unconscious shinobi. Her eyes were wide, _'I saved Sasuke's brother?'_

Saving lives always lifted a weight off her shoulders. When lives were lost underneath her healing hands, her heart ached, and although she knew she couldn't save everyone, that never stops her from trying. After knowing about Sasuke's past and that he and Itachi are the last Uchiha the knowledge of saving his older brothers' life made relieved her. Sasuke only had this man in this life; this was his last living relative and Sakura couldn't bear to think of how the Uchiha she was now fond of hearing about the news of his elder sibling being killed in the war.

A sudden idea came to mind, once Itachi was awake and well, she would bring him home for Sasuke. She had faith he'd pull through, she'd heard about Uchiha being stubborn from her father. For now, she'd have the nurses watch this special patient of hers' while she went home and they would page her on every detail of his condition.

Walking her way down the corridors of the hospital and to the nurse station she informed that she was leaving and to send for her if something changes.

The sun was just about to set over the horizon and the chilly air made her shiver and cuddle closer into the warmth of her jacket. Her trek was quiet and she saw a few people out and about. When she turned a corner she felt her heart stop and she quickly hid behind the corner she had just come. There just a little farther down the street were Sasuke and Ino. She peaked around to find them too engrossed in their conversation to notice her presence and their backs were toward her at an angle so she wouldn't have been seen at the corner of their eyes. Her blonde friend was smiling and giggling a little bit at the Uchiha but Sakura couldn't tell what they were speaking about. Unfortunately Sakura couldn't see Sasuke's reaction to her best friends' actions and kind of felt a little relieved that he didn't seem to be responding to Ino's flirting, that's what Sakura guessed she was doing.

When Sasuke then reached out and grasped something Ino held out. Sakura watched as the two shared a long moment of staring at each other before she turned away, feeling her heart sink.

Sakura sighed, _'I…I can't have started to have liked him…can I? I knew it…I knew something like this would happen…the first decent man I meet and he fancies my best friend…' _she sighed, greatly dismayed. _'I should be happy for them, Sasuke can settle down with a beautiful woman like Ino. And Ino can have a great guy who will treat her like the most important woman in the world.'_

She left down a different direction to avoid seeing more than she wished to see and interrupting their moment. When she arrived home she wasn't surprised to find her parents in the living room just as she walked in.

Mebuki spoke first, her expression concerned upon seeing her daughters' distraught face and fearing the worst case scenario at the hospital. "How did the surgery go?"

The young Haruno looked at her mother, "He should be out of danger, I'm going to rest," and with that she went to her bedroom to hide from the world and from the facts that she had started to hope that Sasuke would like her as much as she had begun to like him.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

Women were hard to shop for. Then again, the only woman Sasuke ever shopped for was his mother and a few clan members so he was well out of practice. Relief flooded him now that he had found something he could give Sakura for Christmas. He had been at a loss about what to get her. He figured his best bet was see someone who knew what she liked best and so he chose to see Ino about what kind of things Sakura fancied. She thought it was sweet how he had sought out her best friend to find out more about Sakura. Ino began teasing him about liking Sakura and he didn't necessarily deny it. More like looked away embarrassed.

"It's alright Sasuke," she said with a sly grin and a giggle, "if anything, I am happy for Sakura. I think the both of you would make a great couple. Especially since Sakura doesn't attract the best of men…" he heard the sadness in her tone for her friend. "You're the best man she could be with Sasuke." She held out a paper to him.

He reached for it and stared into her baby blue eyes where he found that she was genuine with her words.

After that he thanked her and headed off to find Sakura's gift, now having an idea of what she liked. Sasuke had already found something for Mr. and Mrs. Haruno but Sakura was little tricky.

But now, an hour after sunset he arrived back to the apartment and found the older couple in sitting on the couches. The elder woman smiled, "How was your shopping trip?"

A light smile tugged at the corners of Sasuke's lips, "It went well," his voice was in a soft tone. His coal orbs scanned the room, "Has Sakura returned?"

Kizashi glanced in the direction of the hall. "Yes, she's resting in her room. When she's called in for emergencies she exhausts herself."

Sasuke nodded, understanding what he meant. He turned toward the woman who reminded him of his mother, "Would you have anything for this?" he gestured to the bags in his hands.

Mebuki nodded, "I thought you would ask so I put some in your room, along with your clean laundry."

"Thank you," and with that Sasuke disappeared down the hall and to his current quarters.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

For the next two days Sakura carefully monitored Itachi's condition, noticing his wounds were healing quickly. All the while she had had little contact with Sasuke, since she was so busy at the hospital.

After she returned from lunch a nurse stopped her. "Dr. Haruno, the patient in room 281 has regained consciousness."

"I'll check on him now then," Sakura replied, eager to meet this man.

She strode down the corridor until she can upon the first room and found the occupant sitting up in a white hospital gown. Hearing someone enter he tilted his head in her direction. His obsidian eyes held hers. _'They're a little lighter than Sasuke's but the resemblance is there.' _He also had lines under his eyes.

Deciding to speak she offered him a gentle smile. "I'm glad to see you've regained consciousness Itachi. I'm Dr. Sakura Haruno and you are in Konoha." She moved to the clipboard at the end of his bed.

The older Uchiha watched her movements, _'So this is the Sakura Haruno Sasuke has come to see.'_

"I'm glad you are doing better." The pink haired doctor lifted her eyes from the charts to catch his gaze. "I wouldn't want to be the one to break the news to Sasuke…"

He blinked in surprise, "You recognized me?" he asked, a slight hint of amusement in his tone.

"He speaks of you often," she replied slowly. "I'm not sure of your relationship, but I know he respects you. I am also aware of you two being all each other has. According to my parents they were friends of yours."

A nurse brought in a meal for the injured shinobi and all was silent for a few minutes.

"You should be able to check out tomorrow." Sakura interrupted when her patient was almost finished with his lunch. "I have plenty of room for you," she then smiled at Itachi sheepishly, "and you would be an early Christmas present for Sasuke."

The older male smiled, "Sasuke always has been hard to shop for. Though I think this would be the first time I'd ever be a gift. Shall I wear a bow?" he inquired lightly.

"Or I can wrap you up in wrapping paper," Sakura suggested trying to hold back her laughter.

Sure these two were related but you clearly tell they had different personalities. She hadn't expected this Uchiha to have a sense of humor.

"Until then, you need to rest." The medic said, in doctor mode now. "I'll inform Lady Tsunade that you will be discharged and have a place to stay. You need to recuperate for a few weeks as well."

She noticed Itachi give a defeated expression and nestled himself down and into the covers. "Hn."

After Sakura exited her patient's room she made her rounds before making her way to see her mentor Lady Tsunade, the head doctor.

Upon reaching her office she knocked.

"Come in!" shouted a loud woman.

The young pinkette entered and looked at a beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied in two pig-tails and amber eyes. There was a purple diamond shape in the center of her forehead. This woman was gifted with a large bosom and thin frame. Her facial features were twisted in a scowl as she looked at the paperwork on her desk.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura spoke, informing her teacher who had arrived.

The woman's eyebrows smoothed out and her eyes shifted to meet those of her student. "Ah, Sakura…would you be a good pupil and get me some sake? Shizune found my stash."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I came here to let you know that Itachi Uchiha should be fit enough to be discharged tomorrow. I'll give him a place to stay and be sure to see to his recovery."

Tsunade blinked, "You'll just offer a shinobi shelter?" her amber eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this Sakura? You don't just let random people enter your home."

"Honestly, Itachi's younger brother is staying at my apartment." She answered coolly. "This way they will both be together for Christmas. Sasuke has no idea that his brother was even in critical condition and is in Konoha and the only ones who are aware are my parents—who I've asked not to tell Sasuke. I'll have to tell them that I'm inviting Itachi over, as a surprise for Sasuke as well."

The blonde digested the information gathered. "Why is Sasuke in Konoha? Last I had known was he was also in Moon. I have friends there and not one has told me one of their strongest shinobi was on a break, let alone in the village. How long has he been here?"

"Nearly two weeks." She thought she say her masters' eyes glaze over. Sakura smiled, "Shows how much time you spend in the hospital, shishu."

"Enough of that Sakura," the woman growled lightly, no really threat behind her words. "How is it one of the last surviving Uchiha come to stay at your home and not a hotel?"

At this Sakura stopped.

Why had he been at her place? She had come back from some errands and found him in her bathroom. Her mother was the one who invited him in and to stay and she had no real idea about what had transpired between Sasuke and her parents before she got home. She hadn't even thought to ask about how her parents found him.

Seeing the thoughts cross her apprentices' eyes, Tsunade replied. "I supposed it would be beneficial for both of them to be staying with you. Especially Itachi. In case something compromises his health a medic is readily available." Her eyes gleamed and Sakura found herself very cautious about what she was about to hear from the woman's mouth. "I hear Sasuke is quite the looker. Is it true Sakura?"

Said like that Sakura did her best to hold down her blush, but answered anyway, "Yes."

"It seems all Uchiha are gifted with good-looks." Her teacher commented. "But tell me Sakura, would you try snagging him for yourself? I think you should try to get a man with such standards as him. And personally, I don't want someone who treats you like trash near you. You're a great girl Sakura and you deserve to have someone worthy of having you."

At this Sakura sighed, "I think he likes someone else…" she shook her head, "besides guys like him are always out of my league."

"Oh Sakura," the older woman exhaled, feeling weary. "You think too low of yourself. You have a unique personality and you have no idea what you are saying. Give it time, perhaps he'll realize what kind of woman he has right in front of him." Glancing at the clock she gazed at her tired pupil. "Go home Sakura. Get some rest. And woo that good looking stud!"

With a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes Sakura waved goodbye and ignored her sensei's laugher. She didn't want to be around when she realized her sake supply was diminished and call her back.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

The day passed quickly and Sakura was leading a still recuperating Uchiha to her home and through the busy streets of Konoha. She assessed that Itachi was well enough to leave the hospital. She was also surprised with his fast recovery rate. He had to be one of her fastest healing patients. When she had voiced this to him he just laughed and replied that it was because he was an Uchiha.

Sakura then realized that Uchiha were proud. She'd noticed this with Sasuke and thought it was just him. However the second Uchiha confirmed it was the contrary. It wasn't an arrogant proud she had seen, it was more of the 'I'm an Uchiha' proud she couldn't explain.

The woman was also feeling a little flutter in her stomach when she thought about bringing Itachi to her place. She was eager to see how Sasuke would react. Part of her was scared, for reasons she didn't know. She was mostly happy though, knowing she was reuniting two brothers who were the last of a once well renowned clan, one of whom would grow when these two decided to find a wife and have children who would carry the Uchiha lineage further down the line.

Casting a glance at the older of the brothers, Sakura couldn't help but feel that Itachi as handsome, but she felt more attracted to Sasuke as far as his looks. But she could see from both of them that they were both great men. She'd known Sasuke a little longer and had gotten to know his likes and dislikes and even some other little tid-bits about him. Itachi on the other hand, she figured out he likes sweets while Sasuke hates them.

She lead the way while her silent companion observed the surroundings with calculating dark orbs and a small travel bag slung over his shoulder with a katana and kunai pouch on his right thigh.

"One more day until Christmas Eve," Sakura decided she should break the silence. "What kind of food do you like?"

"I'll eat anything." Itachi glanced at her before his eyes wandered elsewhere, as if reliving memories.

"We'll have some sweets too."

At this Itachi smirked down at her, "You'd better make sure to have extra."

Sakura smiled.

It wasn't much longer before they reached their destination. "Are you ready?" she asked and a gentle nod of the head was her response.

She twisted the door knob and led the way. Of course her parents and Sasuke were in the living room and stopped their conversation just as the door opened. Stepping aside she let Itachi enter, clearly taking a younger Uchiha by surprise. Sakura closed the door to hide the reunion from other eyes. Sasuke stood up as he forgot about the conversation he was having with the Haruno's and stared at his elder brother. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over to him, his coal eyes scanning over his brothers' form.

Itachi rose a single eyebrow in Sakura's direction inquiringly.

The woman felt nervous under his dark gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "Your brother had been critically injured and I was called in to heal him. At the time I didn't know it was your brother until after the fact. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise for Christmas."

Sasuke's face turned unreadable and his eyes darkened. After a moment a dark aura filled the room, one Itachi immediately recognized. The younger mans' eyes narrowed in on Sakura, frightening her the moment his gaze turned deadly. "My brother was dying and you didn't tell me?" he growled dangerously, tone sounding demonic. Usually calm and collected onyx shifted into a deep crimson Sakura had only seen once but this time they were directed at her.

"I'm sorr—"

The air turned cold and Itachi stepped between the both of them, shielding Sakura from his little brothers' penetrating gaze and his voice becoming stern. "That is enough Sasuke." His suffocating aura died a bit but the scowl remained on Sasuke's face, he turned his head down. Stalking toward the door he quickly placed on his shoes and stormed out the door.

"Sasuke," the young woman mumbled, shaken by the events that had just transpired. Never had she thought he would look at her like that, like he hated her…

Itachi broke the stifling silence of the room, "I apologize for my brother's behavior." He grasped Sakura's shaking hand and instantly her eyes were pulled up to his, "He wasn't mad at you, Sakura." He paused for a moment before continuing, "There are demons that haunt both of us. Sasuke, however, hasn't faced them. It's a curse of the Uchiha clan." She nodded, completely oblivious to her parents and Itachi reintroducing themselves to each other after many years of separation. Even with his announcement she couldn't help but feel like it was her he was angry at.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

The sky was painted in orange, pink and yellow as the sun started to set over the horizon. Some trees were barren of leaves and the daily song birds sang were coming to a conclusion. Sasuke standing atop the Hokage monument staring at the village below, his face neutral but his eyes were penetrating. He knew his actions were uncalled for but he felt nothing but hot anger pulsing through his veins. But it wasn't directed at Sakura. It was at himself.

She probably felt like crap now with how quickly his mood turned south without explaining to her. Her bright jade orbs dimmed in fear at his outburst. His eyes closed, scrunching together and he shook his head in a futile attempt to erase the memories of her face. The expression brought a bitter taste to his mouth. She was beautiful when she was smiling. When she was upset anyone who met her would know that look wasn't suited for her.

Fists clenched at his sides. His brother almost lost his life because he wasn't there…just like when his family was murdered. Liquid crimson coated his childhood home and stained the lifeless corpses of his parents. The man who sired him was dead atop his mother as if trying to protect her from the inevitable fate that awaited them. He wasn't there to stop the enemy from committing this horrendous act. Only two Uchiha remained and hearing that Itachi was near death back in Moon while he was safely enjoying the comfort the Haruno family offered. _'I never should have listened to Itachi and taken time off.' _The bitterness he felt ate at him. Their loss weighed heavy on them and if Itachi died while he was on leave there would be no comfort to ease the pain in his heart. No one would be able to stop him from changing into the monster he was sure to become.

He disappeared in a flurry of smoke; training was better therapy for him than sitting down and drowning in his own self-loathing.

It was well after dark when he returned, nearly midnight if he had to guess. The kitchen light was left on for him and there was a plate of food left out for him wrapped in foil and the other occupants turned in for the night. Placing his plate in the refrigerator as he wasn't hungry, there's one thing that needs to be corrected first. Silently he made his way to Sakura's closed bedroom door and knocked quietly. His trained ears picked up the faint invitation from beyond before he entered slowly.

The room was dark with only the light from outside her window shining in. Sakura moved into a sitting position, her face veiled in shadow. Apprehension in his slow and calculating steps Sasuke made a move to sit on the bed beside her with the mattress dipping under his weight. Eyes cast forward; he couldn't stare at her for fear of what he would catch so he chose to stare at a wall. For them the silence was almost stifling, an air neither had felt in each other's presence. Then Sasuke's deep voice rumbled lowly, "I wasn't angry at you, Sakura."

Her head shifted in his direction but was unable to read his expression and so she waited.

"I saw the ghosts of my past…the cold corpses of my family and then the one of my brothers'." He looked at her then, "I am sorry for scaring you," he said before looking away. "I was a monster when I was hunting for their killer. Itachi kept me sane, but even with his influence I almost lost myself. If something were to happen to him…" his sentence stopped, "I don't want to become that monster I was again…" help but feel the need to comfort him. Her hands grasped on of his, encompassing it. At her actions his head turned to the side watching the halo glow of her pink hair. Weight fell upon his shoulder and her body heat flooded through him.

"Stay as you are," she whispered to the still room. Neither spoke. Several minutes later Sasuke heard the light breathing of the woman at his side.

Tilting his head downward he couldn't stop the slow spread of a smile crossing his features. _'Thank you Sakura.'_

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

Christmas Eve was here.

It was early evening when the Haruno's and Uchiha arrived at a Christmas Eve party. Sasuke wasn't one for social gatherings. He didn't even like crowds. In the past he'd purposely avoid parties of any kind by personally requesting an assignment. However when the pink haired medic announced for them to get ready to go to a party, and despite his retort about not wanting to go, he was swayed by her hopefully jade orbs, although he fought hard to stand his ground. So here he was.

Music was pulsing beyond the door and he felt the beginning of a headache. Itachi opened the door and stepped aside for the others to enter. Sasuke's eyes were met with a multitude of colored Christmas lights, wreathes, stockings and a large Christmas tree with white lights and silver and gold ornaments. Not to mention a buffet table full of delectable goodies, of which the older Uchiha dismissed himself to scan the desserts. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno spotted an old friend and left the two youngsters alone.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" a familiar female voice called out.

Ino approached dressed in a gorgeous red dress Sakura found herself envious of. The red and white Santa hat on top of her golden locks intensified the blue of her eyes, her red heels clinking against the floor. When she saw Sakura's outfit her jaw nearly dropped when she pulled off her jacket.

The pinkette was completely oblivious to her male companion, whose jaw slackened slightly and his eyes roved over her form. Only when his brain caught up with his actions did he turn away with a dust of pink spreading around the back of his neck. Inwardly he was thankful for Ino's distraction. Heaven forbid there be witnesses, if Naruto were here…he felt himself cringe. He'd never hear the end of it. Although, it seemed luck wasn't on his side. His elder brother was ever aware of them and his obsidian orbs were resting upon him with a small entertained smirk dancing across his lips.

Sasuke sent him a glare before his face became blank, staring seemingly bored at the two women.

"Wow, Sakura, you look hot!" Ino commented. Looking her up and down. The black off-the-shoulders lace dress brought out the tan color of her skin. Dressing her defined collar bone was a single pink cherry blossom pendant with a silver chain. Her arms were covered in lace sleeves and there was a lace strip round her midsection that showed off her skin underneath.

Sasuke would admit to himself that she was beautiful. Earlier he didn't see what she was wearing since she was quick to put on a jacket. He caught the twinkle of mischief that danced in the blonde woman's icy blue eyes when she glanced between Sakura and him. "Sasuke dance with me!" She grabbed his wrist before he could protest and forced him in the crowd.

The medic sighed and made her way in the other Uchiha's direction and was in mild surprise when she found her mentor speaking with him. "Ah Sakura," she said with a smile. Clearly she had been drinking plenty of sake before she arrived. Her amber pools searched for her supposed companion. "Where's that stud of yours?"

Sakura huffed in annoyance and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, "Dancing with Ino." She took a seat across from the two and out of her peripheral vision she could see the older woman scan the floor. When she caught sight of the dark haired male she nodded in approval.

"He is quite the looker, eh, Sakura? Why aren't you his partner?"

She shrugged. "I see you two met."

"Contrary to everyone's belief Itachi and I have met once before, many years ago." The woman said.

"And she hasn't aged a day."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, Uchiha." Tsunade all but growled, her eyes narrowing in his direction.

"I'm merely stating a fact based upon what I recall of you."

Watching these two exchange words brought a smile to Sakura's lips. Her sensei could be a spitfire.

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

"So, Sasuke," Ino grinned, "you get Sakura her gift yet?" she inquired. The song they were dancing to wasn't slow but it wasn't fast paced either. They weaved through the crowd.

"Hn," his face took on an expressionless mask and he scanned the room for the medic who was housing him during his stay. He found her sitting at a table with his brother and a blonde woman with a large bust and amber eyes and a purple triangle on her forehead. Instantly he knew who she was, her physical description was unmistakable. She was Tsunade Senju, the creator of the medical-ninja system and was the greatest of them all. From what he could see there was something happening at the table that had Sakura laugh musically. Moments later Hinata and Neji joined them.

Ino hummed, her lips turning upward. She enjoyed teasing Sasuke about her best friend and was truly glad of his obvious interest in her. The grin she wore spread more when she caught him smile at the pinkette's laughter. "Go ask her to dance," obsidian orbs met her icy blue ones, "it's about time Sakura finds a man worthy of her affection." The song ended just as she finished her words.

Sasuke broke away from the blonde woman toward the activity in the dining area where a crowd had gathered like moths to a flame. Laughter was the common element in the merry atmosphere. Itachi appeared to be the topic of interest with some of the stories he was telling. As much as Sasuke disliked large groups of people he was inwardly pleased to see his beloved elder brother was enjoying himself. He was a moment to late in his mission, however. Just as Sasuke was within three feet of Sakura the Hyuuga asked her to dance, and of course, she accepted.

Neji, Sasuke recalled his name, held out his hand and when she reached for it she was pulled up. The instant she was on her feet she noticed Sasuke and their eyes held each other's for a brief second before she smiled beautifully at him and was lead to the dance floor with her partner, completely oblivious to Sasuke's eyes following her.

Once he sat himself down he noticed the busty blonde was watching him and she didn't look away when he caught her staring. He felt the weight of judgment when she stared with unblinking eyes, a feeling that was most unnerving for a man who was ruthless in battle, though his face gave no indication of his inner unease while ignoring the chatter around him.

It wasn't much longer when he was part of the conversation. Ino brought up how he found his way to Sakura's doorstep like a lost puppy looking for its master. His eyes narrowed dangerously, despising this woman with her teasing. _'She acts as if she's known me for years,'_ he thought.

The female Hyuuga smiled, "I don't quite believe your tale Ino," she said. "You have a tendency to exaggerate the facts."

Ino gapped in offense and the others laughed at her expense, excluding Sasuke and Itachi could only manage a smile, knowing full well how true the woman's words were.

Hinata turned and smiled at both Uchiha, "We're glad you are here." She looked at Sasuke then, "And don't worry about Neji, they're only friends."

"Hn."

"Damn Uchiha," Tsunade grumbled under her breath. "I hate hearing their grunts."

Unfortunately the safety of the group was unable to stop the women who were fawning over Sasuke's gorgeous looks before they approached with enough courage to ask him for a dance. Ino's icy blue orbs were narrowed at the girls for a majority of the night with thoughts of sabotage if they compromise her best friends' chances with love.

Her thoughts were along the lines of home wreakers and some other not so nice terms used for women. She even started glaring at Neji for his interference. They would have been dancing now if he didn't beat Sasuke to it. When the Hyuuga caught her glare he returned it, their gazes breaking only when people or objects passed between them. It seemed he was having a long winded conversation with Sakura during the duration of their dance and Ino's patience had wore thin a long time ago but when they stopped and walked back toward the group she was almost giddy. Her feet were swinging over the chair, just skimming across the floor and she was all but bouncing in her seat.

"You two were gone a while," she said, her voice laced with face enjoyment.

Pale eyes narrowed before they were masked with indifference. "Hn."

"Damn Hyuuga," the blonde medic growled before downing a large gulp of her sake.

Sakura smiled at her scowling sensei, she knew she hated hearing grunts that no one knew what they meant. She personally believed Neji did that only to piss her off on purpose. Taking a seat beside Sasuke—of which the others strategically left open for her—she answered Ino. "Yes, Neji must want to be sure he doesn't forget how to dance for his own wedding. But Tenten might not care either way."

"Hn," the brown haired male replied, choosing to ignore the jab, but decided to comment, "forget being the brides maid."

"Oh Neji," the pinkette laughed, "don't be like that. I was only kidding."

"Hn." At the other side of the table he sat with his arms crossed.

Unfortunately for him his cousin couldn't resist the temptation to join in, "I'm sure he only misses Tenten. He's been grumpy since his other half left for the holidays."

It was only when they began talking about Neji and his woman Sasuke noticed a silver ring on his left hand. One he was sure wasn't there when they spared. He decided the room was getting a little too stuffy for him and stood up, dismissing himself to get some fresh air. Sakura was quick to announce she'd join him because Neji. The Uchiha helped her put on her coat and held the door open for her and after a smile he followed her outside.

With the music nothing but a slight pulse in the background Sasuke sighed. Sakura led him to a bench not far away, but close enough to the entrance to the village, one he remembered passing very well when he arrived. Both sat down to enjoy the stillness the night had to offer.

"So," Sakura began, turning her head toward him, "are you having a good time?"

He met her gaze for a moment before returning them the gate he entered not even two weeks ago. "I'm not one for crowds." He answered. Sakura blinked and turned away with a frown on her face. Clearly not the answer she was hoping for. "But I am enjoying myself."

She looked at him again and his eyes were still fixed wherever he was gazing. "Your friends remind me of mine." He turned toward her then. "I don't know what mine are doing right now, but I imagine if everything is fine in Moon, Naruto's having a party."

There were a few times he spoke about his shinobi brethren, and knew that Naruto, who was often referred to as "Dobe" by Sasuke was his best friend. And from his stories he sounded like a character.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, and I'm glad you're also able to spend it with Itachi." She smiled genuinely. "I also hope your friends are enjoying their time together as well. Christmas is supposed to be a time about family and friends."

He nodded and they sat there enjoying the company each other provided.

She jumped up and turned toward him, "What do you say we get back? I don't suppose you dance, do you?"

Sasuke rose to his feet and grasped her hand, "Perhaps we can just dance here." He pulled her to him placing his other hand to her waist and she positioned her arms around him.

"No music," she said.

He smirked, "Do you need music to dance?"

A pale blush dusted her cheeks as she shook her head, not trusting her voice. Once she took off her light jacket the Uchiha lead her swaying to a rhythm in his head, one from his earliest memories of his mother guiding him too all the while telling him that the song they were listening to and moving with was her and Fugaku's wedding song.

Sasuke pulled her closer, his head to the side of hers enough to feel the heat radiating from her body and he could smell the sweet fragrance from her skin. She brought out emotions he never experienced for a woman other than his mother, understandably, but his feelings for both women were on entirely different levels and diverse in a natural sense. Her silky hair grazed his skin and she was entranced with his masculine scent. She closed her eyes to savor his smell and the feel of his muscular body so close to hers. In her previous relationship Takashi's scent never drew her in like his. With each passing minute with this man holding her in his arms there was something else that attracted her to him.

Their skin brushed against each other and they could feel the sensation it brought to their senses.

They stopped and slowly drew away to lock eyes. Breath mingled as their faces were inches apart. Light from the moon and the lamp posts licked across the landscape and figures illuminating intense expressions shared between them.

One calloused hand reached for the pinkette's face and she trembled at the touch but didn't pull away, her stare never leaving. Seeing as she didn't remove herself from him only emboldened him to continue. Her body was flush against his and he brought his head down toward hers, an idea she felt was inviting and pressed forward to meet him.

Lips brushed gently before they pulled away to gaze at each other briefly before their next kiss became a little more intense. Once the need for air became too great their molding of lips ended and they rested their foreheads together, regarding the other while relishing the moment of passion they shared.

The shinobi reached for something in his pocket and placed it in her hand. "What is this?" she asked bringing it up for farther inspection.

"It's part of your Christmas gift." Sasuke replied. "I thought I'd give it to you early."

She was no longer trapped in his embrace and his hands were hiding deep in his pockets, watching.

Sakura unfolded the parchment and her face turned confused because it was something that was familiar to her. "You were a lifeline for me, Sakura." The Uchiha's deep voice sounded through her ears.

It was one of the many Christmas cards she sent to shinobi who were on duty.

Then his words dawned on her. Her wide jade eyes were captured in his dark obsidians.

"In all my years of active duty the only outside mail I've gotten was yours one year ago. When you asked why I was here I answered with a half-truth, but now I am ready to give you the complete answer you deserve. The main reason I traveled to Konoha was because of you, Sakura."

Her throat was dry and she remained unblinking.

"Part of me was afraid that the woman who poured out some of her heart into this gift would be different from the woman I was coming to see." He gave her a small, genuine smile, one of gratitude – an emotion he doesn't feel toward others often. "Seeing that she was one and the same only made me fall for her harder."

He held a second gift out to her, a navy jewelry sized box.

"Your friend wasn't very helpful in my quest searching for a Christmas gift for you, but I hope you like it anyway."

It was a beautiful silver chain necklace with a pink cherry blossom shaped pendant. There was a piece of paper wedged between the walls of the cushion of the box and after reading the words she threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely in which he returned instantly.

As cliché as it was to ask a woman to be your girlfriend through a necklace with a cheesy note Sasuke was glad there were no witnesses.

"What the hell teme! Not what we expected to see while we were on leave."

…Damn…

_..-The Christmas Card-.._

**The ending was horrible! I was having a hard time from the Christmas party down. I may rework on the ending later. I'm tired. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed regardless of the ending and hope you all had a great holiday, whatever you celebrate.**

**1) Hopefully I described the dojo alright since I have no idea how they are set up or run. I did look at some pictures though.**

**Also reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
